


Cloud Number Nine

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Tom finds out that B'Elanna is cheating on him. The Doc and Seven decide to cheer him up.





	Cloud Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Information: Tom is an Ensign (yes 30 days occurs). Before Unimatrix Zero. Tom and B'Elanna are dating seriously, but not publicly. Things in are talking in Tom's head by another personality.
> 
> Set Around: sometime after Barge of the Dead. Assumes Fair Haven was in the developmental stages and that Harry and Doc helped Tom with their opinions.
> 
> Rating: PG due to adult concepts, my kiddy safe policy and over rate is back.
> 
> Warning: Minor Tom Anguish ahead, but happiness my follow
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've only borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative urges.
> 
> Opinions: Are always welcome, the good, the bad and the ugly. I have them why shouldn't you be as vocal as I am. Your input helps to shape future stories. I'm back and watching so thought I would revive this (bwaaaaa haaaa 10 or more years later) and it was originally under the pen name Doctor Paris ;)

"Mr. Paris, that was an easy one. You should have had a come back comment easily for that one." The Doctor was worried his medical assistant and friend was being very quiet today.

"Oh. Right." The Ensign mumbled, not paying to much attention.

"Mr. Paris. I think that'll be all for today." Tom looked up and nodded. "I was going to go to Fair Haven. How about joining me? We could talk."

"No offense Doc, but that Priest outfit..." Tom started, but was cut off by his companion.

"Strictly civilian. I just want to go to the pub and relax. Besides I would like to help with what ever is bothering you." The Doctor said sincerely adding to himself that, he wanted to see the Pilot's blue eyes sparkle again and have their good natured banter back. Who thought one day without the Pilot's smart comments would cause him to miss it?

"Okay, Harry, won't be off duty for a while. But can we make it Sandrines instead?"

The Doctor nodded, even though he didn't miss the obvious lack of B'Elanna's name. It was obvious now what was up as he went to get his mobile emitter and they headed off.

They were sitting in the Holoprogram. The Doctor wanted to call Tom by name, but he was unsure, it would betray the feelings he had for the pilot and his medical assistant. Both were sipping their drinks in comfortable silence when he noticed the lovely ex-borg come in. This could turn into a dream or a nightmare the two people he had romantic feelings for together. He still had to get Tom to talk.

Seven noticed the Doctor and Ensign Paris. She was beaconed over by the Doctor. The Ensign seemed to be sulking in his drink. Maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad maybe she could find out why Lieutenant Torres had been acting so strange. Maybe something had happened between the two of them. She was glad the Doctor was there too. "Ensign Paris. Doctor."

"Why not join us? Mr. Paris and I were going to have a chat."

Tom looked up from his drink. "Look, I know you'll talk later so join us. But under one condition, no Mr. Paris or Ensign Paris, just call me Tom." They nodded.

Tom got up and grabbed a bottle from the bar as Seven sat. He poured himself another glass and told the computer to fill the Doctor's holographic version and he then poured Seven a glass. "It's okay Seven. I know how alcohol effects you. It's just to make me feel comfortable as I spill out my wows." He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "B'Elanna's been cheating on me. If that wasn't bad enough last night she used me as her tissue."

Seven raised her cortical implant as her sign of query. The Doctor however was more direct. "What happened?"

"She came to my quarters last night. I knew something was up, but she didn't tell me instead she went all hot and heavy. Anyway, later in the night she was crying. I had never seen her cry, not even during her depression. So I asked what was wrong and she told me." He took a long sip from the glass then re-filled it.

Seven was curious "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she had been sleeping with Chakotay as well as me. So I asked since when. She said that it had been going on since he saved her from her depression. But that day he had told her that he was using her cause he couldn't be with the person he loves. I was her substitute for him. They had been doing this too me for a year and I never knew. I was disgusted at her and at him and mostly myself. How could I not have known? I kicked her out of my quarters and now I'm trying to do the same, kick her from my heart. Her mate, my ass, her human half didn't mind using Klingon traditions. This morning on the way to the bridge I heard Janeway and Tuvok talking about how B'Elanna had come out of Chakotay's quarters. Why him? I don't think there's a person on this ship who hates me more."

Seven spoke next. "Don't worry Tom you deserve something better than her."

Doctor followed her lead. "Somebody who loves you for you."

Tom looked up startled for a few seconds and quickly hid it. "How about some pool?"

They all rose and went to the table. As Tom set it up, he decided to ask them a question. The one he felt he had to ask. "So who do you love Seven? And you Doc?"

Each looked at the other, "honestly?" Seven asked her mouth slightly dry from fear.

"I'd have it no other way." Tom replied cheerfully loving to see the ex-borg and hologram sweat.

"Fine." She lifted her shoulders. "You, Tom, and The Doctor."

Tom smiled, the hologram whip his head to see hers. "Doc?" Tom queered.

"I was going to say Seven and you too Tom."

Tom decided to have some fun, besides they were right if B'Elanna had truly loved him, then she wouldn't have done what she did. But he didn't think he was in love with either of them. But in some ways they were very similar, in their own way each was an outcast, ex-con, ex-borg and a hologram. Tom smiled again, why not see where this could situation could go? "Okay let's make this interesting, we each take a turn at having a shot if you sink a ball you get to kiss one of the others. The Person to sink the last ball, can decide how to end the night. That is the last ball, not the most, that would be an unfair advantage to me, gets to decide what happens next."

They started playing, the men allowing Seven the privilege to break as the pool game progressed the kissing became more adventurous. Tom had to admit to himself that a certain piece of his lower anatomy was starting to get as hard as his cue. It was Seven in the end who sunk the last ball. Though true to his word Tom had sunk the most, and thus had more of the kissing action than the others, though they didn't seem to mind. "So Seven, what do you want to do?" queered Tom seductively, as the Doctor smiled behind him and nodded.

"I would like to explore more about this situation."

"It would have to be some place private." The Doctor mentioned.

"My Quarters." Tom blurted out the others seemed to be asking for an explanation with their looks. "Well the cargo and medical bays aren't going to afford us any real privacy. " They nodded and followed Tom to his place.

Harry had just finished some of his over-time midway through gamma shift and had heard the gossip surrounding B'Elanna. He thought he would give Tom a visit, when he noticed his friend at the door of his quarters entering his code as Seven and the Doctor were behind him. That would have been okay, but the other two were kissing each other. Tom opened his door and dragged the other two in after him.

The Next morning Harry came to pick Tom up for breakfast. He noticed the pilot checking the hallway noticing nobody they gave each other a kiss. Seven headed down the corridor in one direction, the Doctor the other. Harry jogged back down his corridor acting as though he had seen nothing. He even said hello to the Doc. Vowing to himself to interrogate Tom later.

**Author's Note:**

> The End of Part one


End file.
